Súper estrella insoportable
by Peluxestrella
Summary: Kakashi un cantante famoso. Sakura no el soporta a pesar de que ni le conoce. Tienen que colaborar juntos y pueden pasar ni 5 min sin discutir. Una desamora les unirá u poco más ¿Qué pasará? KakaSaku y SasuNaru  espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Súper estrella insoportable **

**Capítulo 1**

Sala de audición 10, la banda "Team 7" practica (como todas las tardes) sus temas. Justamente cuando acaban su última canción, entra la manager.

-¡Habéis estado genial chicos!- dijo una mujer rubia con dos coletas.

-No exageres mamá, solo lo dices porque nos conoces de toda vida- dijo Sakura mientras guardaba su guitarra eléctrica en su funda.

-Tan pesimista como siempre…- dijo Tsunade cabizbaja por el comentario de su hija, la entristecía que no tuviera fe en si misma.

-¡Sakura-Chan deja de decir esas cosas que nos deprimes!- se quejó Naruto que era el batería del grupo y el novio de la pelirosa.

-Lo siento pero soy realista. Tenesmo un montón de competencia ahí fuera por el mundo y es muy difícil conseguir ser uno entre los 3 primeros puestos favoritos de listas musicales- dijo Sakura seria.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sasuke que era el del teclado- hay millones de grupos y cantantes, seguramente más buenos que nosotros.

-¡YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!- gritó Ino, la corista y encargada del bajo- podemos conseguir los que nos propongamos, solo que la única que se conforma con lo que tiene es la frentona.

Sakura e Ino son mejores amigas desde la infancia, aunque se suelen pinchar la una a la otra.

-Tranquila cariño, no te alteres- dijo Sasuke abrazándola. Ino y Sasuke también son pareja, empezaron tiempo después de que Naruto y Sakura cumplieran un mes de noviazgo.

-Si tanto te molestan mis palabras Ino- cerda, la solución es muy simple, me largo del grupo- dijo Sakura.

-Sería una pena que un grupo así se rompiera – dijo una vos masculina y desconocida detrás de ella.

Todo el mundo se giró encontrándose con un hombre castaño con traje.

- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Tsunade.

-Yamato Taychou ¿y tu eres? – contestó el hombre.

-Tsunade Haruno, manager del grupo "Team 7" y madre de Sakura.

-Encantado, yo soy el manager del famoso Kakashi Hatake.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- chilló Ino- ¡¿Lo dices enserio! ¡Eres el manager del hombre más sexy que existe en el mundo de la música! – decía emocionada mientras saltaba de alegría.

-Ya estamos otra vez…. -.-"- dijeron Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

Ino era una gran fan de ese cantante y no dejaba de hablar d él a todas horas y eso ya les cansaba.

-¡¿Está aquí?- preguntó Ino.

-No, le siento. Está en casa descansando de la última gira que a hecho- dijo Yamato.

-¿y que hace aquí si puede saberse?- preguntó Sakura, tenía ganas de irse a casa para alejarse de la próxima pelea que habría entre el celoso de Sasuke y su amiga Ino.

-¡HA! Si, perdona. Pasaba por el pasillo cuando os he escuchado tocar y toda la conversación. Y es que justamente vengo de hablar con los jefes de la discografía y me han informado que harán audiciones para conseguirle una compañera a Kakashi porque creen que necesita meterle un poco de romanticismo a sus temas.

-Vale ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Porque sois geniales!- dijo emocionado Yamato.

-Gracias, pero nos acabas de decir que la discografía busca una chica, no un grupo – dijo Sakura.

-Estoy seguro que cambiaran de opinión cuando os oigan ¿Aréis la audición?

-Por mi no veo ningún problema, pero son ellos los que eligen- dijo Tsunade.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- gritó Naruto.

-Claro, intentémoslo- dijo Sasuke.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Y MIL VECES SI!- chilló Ino.

-¡NO!- gritó Sakura.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?- dijeron todos.

-No soporto a ese cantante, es un creído que solo quiere llamar la atención sin tomarse enserio su carrera. Se la pasa leyendo en todos lados un libro porno valla a donde valla. Lo siento pero me niego a colaborar con un tío así- dijo la pelirosa- y no hay más que hablar, me largo- y salió por la puerta.

**Pov: Sakura.**

Corría apresurada por el pasillo, quería huir de todo aquello antes de que me comieran la cabeza para hacer algo que no quería.

Entonces por ir tan absorta en mis pensamiento, me choqué con algo que me izo caer al suelo de culo.

-¡HAY!- grité sobándome la zona adolorida.

-¿Estas bien?- oí una voz masculina.

-¿He? ¡Ha! Perdona, no miraba por donde iba- dije levantándome con ayuda del hombre encapuchado, pero debajo de la tela pude ver un mecho gris.

-Parecía que estabas huyendo de algo- dijo él.

-La verdad es que si, huyo del manager del cantante famoso Kakashi Hatake, porque quiere que formemos un grupo con él para ayudarle en su carrera y darle más éxito y más ego del que ya tiene.

-¿Tan malo es conocer a tío famoso que es el más sexy entre las listas de música?

-Malo no, es horroroso, una pesadilla. M niego a trabajar con semejante personaje, antes que hacer eso prefiero no debutar nunca en el mundo de la música.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?

-NO, ni pienso hacerlo. Lo siento, te estoy dando la lata con mi vida y seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Me gustaría saber tu nombre por si nos volvemos ha encontrar.

-Claro, me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y el tuyo?

-Valla, llego muy tarde, me tengo que ir adiós- y se alejó corriendo.

-¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- gritó ella.

-¡Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos!- dijo él para luego girar hacia la derecha perdiéndose entre los pasillos del lugar.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, me tumbé en mi cama boca abajo intentado quitarme todo el estrés que tenía en el cuerpo.

Cogí el móvil y seleccioné la lista de canciones, tenía mucha música pero una en espacial me llamó la atención, una de ese tal Kakashi. No sabía ni porqué la tenía, seguramente Ino me la pasó para que cambiara de opinión sobre él y su música, que ingenua es.

Nunca he escuchado nada suyo, me entró la curiosidad y le di a reproducir para ver que tan buena era.

Nada más escucharla me di cuenta que era una canción sentimental y triste.

La escuché entera prestando atención a la letra y la base. Cuando terminó me quedé pasmada, contaba la historia de un niño que perdió a sus 2 padres con solo 6 años y tiene que salir solo hacia delante.

Me gustó y decidí quedarme con la canción en el móvil, pero eso no significaba que Kakashi Hatake me gustara.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito de mi madre.

-¡SAKURA A CENAR, Y PONTE ALGO DECENTE QUE TENEMOS VISITA!

-¡YA VOY!- contesté.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de tirantes negra.

Bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre.

-¿Has vuelto a invitar a Jiraya a cenar?- pregunté. Ellos dos llevan 7 meses juntos y sigo sin entender qué le ve a ese escritor pornográfico, si, es el autor del "Icha- Icha paradise".

-No cariño, he invitado a Yamato y su cliente porque quiero que hablemos tranquilamente sobre la oferta de antes.

-No pienso volver a discutir ese tema ¿A qué cliente te refieres?

-Hay hija, ¿Quién si no? Kakashi Hatake, el cantante ese que no soportas.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Sakura- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto mamá?

-Mira, no es un mal chico. Es muy majo y amable.

-Aparte de egocéntrico, creído y pasota de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Cariño, por favor sé amable y dale la oportunidad de conocerte ¿Sí?

-¿Qué tengo yo a cambio de semejante tortura?

-Te llevaré de compras la semana que viene y te permitiré elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños por muy caro que sea ¿Te vale?

-Vale, pero sigue sin caerme bien.

-Gracias hija- dijo Tsunade mientras la abrazaba- Bueno ve poniendo la mesa en el salón.

-Vale- dijo cogiendo un mantel y servilletas.

Entró en el salón y colocó todo ignorando a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en el sillón.

-Sakura, perdona si antes te dije algo que te molestara, pero confío en que podamos llegar aun acuerdo- dijo Yamato que al verla se levantó y se acercó para disculparse.

-No, perdóname tu a mí, llevo un día de perros.

-No pasa nada. Te quiero presentar a mi cliente; Kakashi, deja de leer y ven aquí por favor.

-Voy- contestó este.

"Esa voz me suena" pensó Sakura.

Cuando Kakashi llegó hacia donde estaban, Sakura tenía una ligera sospecha de que era el chico con el que se había chocado.

"Ese pelo gris y esa sudadera…."

-Hola Sakura, me alegro de volver a verte.

Eso quitó toda duda de su mente, era él.

-Yo no me alegro tanto ahora que sé quien eres…¬¬- dijo ella.

-¡SAKURA! – le reprendió su madre desde la cocina.

-Jejejeje, bueno veo que ya os conocíais ^^'- dijo Yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.E.I. Capítulo 2**

**Pov: Sakura**

Sakura no podía creerse que el chico tan majo que conoció en la tarde, resultara ser el que menos aguantaba en el mundo. Y para colmo la mira con cara burlona pensando vete tú a saber que cosas.

-Nos chocamos en el pasillo de la discografía cuando ella salía escopetada- explicó Kakashi.

-Por desgracia, desearía haberme chocado con un vagabundo antes que contigo- dijo molesta y hastiada.

-Bueno, bueno, relajaros, no estamos aquí para discutir- dijo Yamato intentando calamar el mal royo que había en el ambiente.

Entonces Tsunade entró con la comida ya preparada.

-Venga chicos sentaros ya en la mesa, espero que os guste el arroz al curry.

Nos sentamos en silencio, yo me senté entre mi madre y Yamato en unos de los costados de la mesa y Kakashi se sentó en frente mía mientras me sonreía y me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

Durante la cena se creó un silencio bastante incómodo que mi madre decidió romper, a ella no le gustaba comer de esa manera, piensa que en las comidas es cuando todo en mundo se pone al día de todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Yamato creo que debería empezar a contarle la oferta a Sakura.

El susodicho tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se limpió con la servilleta.

-Claro Tsunade. Sakura, tu madre, tus amigos y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que, por un mes convivas con Kakashi en su casa. Os conozcáis mejor y que compongáis una canción juntos para luego ver si a la discografía les gusta.

"¡DIOS! ¡VOY A MATAR A TODOS POR METERME EN ESTE LÍO! ¡Mamá, vete ahorrando un dineral porque te juro que hacer esto te va a salir muy caro!" pesé.

Miré a mi madre con rencor y ella me contestó mirándome son disculpa y súplica. Suspiré.

-¿1 mes?- pregunté agobiada, iba a ser difícil soportal a semejante individuo por tanto tiempo.

-Es el plazo que me dijeron los directores, vivirás en su casa hasta la prueba ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Con una condición- dijo cortante.

-¡Sakura!- gritó mi madre- Eso ya lo tenemos hablado.

-Esta no es para ti mama, sino para el canoso que tengo en frente- dije mirando a Kakashi, que ya había terminado su plato y estaba leyendo un tomo de "Icha-Icha".

-No tengo canas, es mi pelo natural- dijo él sin apartar la vista del libro.

-mi condición es que, mientras viva contigo en este mes no leerás esos libros tuyos- dije ignorando su comentario.

Kakashi reaccionó enseguida después de oírme, cerró el tomo de golpe y me miró molesto.

-Lo de canoso te lo paso, pero los libros no- dijo cortante y amenazante.

-Como si te fueras a morir por no leerlo…- dijo irónica.

-Hagamos una cosa, yo te dejo que traigas a tus amigos y novio a casa cuando quieras y te olvidas de esa condición tuya- dijo él.

-Bien, entonces mañana mismo empiezas a llevar tus cosas-dijo Tsunade contenta.

"Este mes va a ser una tortura"

_O-O_O-O_

Ya tenía las maletas hechas y Naruto me llevaba a casa de Kakashi en su coche a la dirección que le dio Yamato a mi madre y esta a mi novio.

Iba bastante mosqueada por la encerrona que me habían hecho todos.

-¡Venga Sakura!- dijo Naruto animándome, o intentándolo.

-Sigo enfadada, me estáis obligando a hacer algo que detesto solo porque queréis se famosos gracias al engreído ese- dije molesta.

Él se quedó callado un momento y luego me cogió la mano para calmarme, pero en su tacto noté algo distinto a otras veces, era como si estuviera pensando en otra persona cuando me tocaba. Lo llevo notando desde hace unas semanas, cuando dejó de decirme "cariño" mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo no lo hacía y eso me tenía preocupada.

-Solo es un mes, se te pasará rápido si intentas llevarte bien con él- dijo calmado y serio.

"INNER: Alarma, a Naruto le pasa algo" "YA lo he notado, está muy serio y eso solo pasa cuando tiene problemas o hay algo que le preocupa" "INNER: O cuando está por alguien" "NO creo que esa eso ultimo, yo soy su novia" "INNER: Todo es posible"

-Naruto, estás muy serio ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté para quitarme de dudas.

-No, nada, tranquila. Solo estoy pensando- dijo todavía serio.

-Vale, no quiero saberlo, bastante tengo con lo que tengo ya encima.

El resto del trayecto nos quedamos en silencio, tardamos en llegar 10 minutos. Kakashi nos abrió el portal y Naruto me ayudó a subir las maletas.

Cuando llegamos a la planta indicada nos encontramos con la puerta abierta, entramos y llegamos al salón viendo que él estaba en el sofá leyendo.

-Bueno Sakura, me tengo que ir ya- dijo Naruto dándome un beso en la mejilla que me extrañó aún más y se fue dejándome sola con aquel individuo.

-Tendré que indicarte donde está tu habitación- dijo Kakashi levantándose de mala gana- Sígueme.

Caminé detrás suya mirando el piso asombrada, las paredes eran e color crema , los muebles de madera oscura y el al estilo moderno.

El salón era el centro de lacas y en las paredes había 4 en total, 2 en cada lado que daba a otras habitaciones.

-Te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo él parándose en la segunda puerta, pegada al hall de la izquierda- en ella tienes baño privado. En la habitación de al lado está la sala de de ensayo, la puerta de la derecha que está enfrente de ella es la biblioteca y le de al lado es mi cuarto. La cocina como ya habrás visto está pegada al salón en el lado derecho y fuera hay una terraza. Puedes estar donde quieras exceptuando mi habitación si no estoy en ella o en le casa y tenemos que hablar el tema de quien cocina.- dijo calmadamente, como si mi presencia no le molestara lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?- pregunté sorprendida con su actitud.

-Porque soy el anfitrión de la casa y a diferencia de ti, no te odio sin siquiera conocerte a pesara de que me insultas cada vez que puedes- esas palabras me hirieron más de lo quería.

-Toche- dije macando una pequeña tregua.

-Sakura, ¿Puedo llamarte por el nombre no?- preguntó educadamente, a lo que yo asentí- No soy tan malo como crees, mira hagamos algo, yo intentaré conocerte, pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y eso implica que se acabaron los insultos ofensivos.

"INNER: ¿Por qué se supone que le odiamos? ¡Si es una monada!" "Inner….¬¬" "INNER: ¡OH VENGA! ¡Es un sol diciendo que se molesta en intentar caerte bien!" "Tienes razón…." "INNER: ¡Aparte de que está como un queso! ¡ME da ganas de quitarle esa mascara a mordiscos!" "¡Inner!" "INNER: Sabes que tengo razón…"

Pasé de ella para no tener que soportar más sus comentarios.

-¿Qué me dices?- dijo él esperando mi respuesta.

-Vale, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

-Me conformo con eso. Te dejo para que te acomodes tranquilamente- y se metió en su cuarto.

Cogí mis cosas y remetí en la que sería mi habitación por un tiempo. Estaba decorada con pintura blanca, muebles de madera color crema, un espejo enorme pegado en una de las paredes, una cama matrimonial, un ventanal por toda la pared de la izquierda con unas cortinas grises y un armario empotrado al lado del espejo.

Subí mis maletas a la cama y las abrí para ir colocando todo.

Ordené lo que tenía que estar en el baño y me fui a abrir el armario para ver de cuando espacio disponía. Cuando lo abrí me quedé impresionada, ¡Era enorme!

Ocupaba como si fuera otra habitación y había un vestidor dentro.

Salí de mi asombro y empecé a colocar todo en su sitio, cuando terminé me eché en la cama cansada.

"Tock, Tock" sonó la puerta.

-Pasa- dije

Kakashi entró, pero se quedó en la puerta.

-Hay una chica rubia en el salón llorando y preguntando por ti.

-Ya voy- dijo levantándome enseguida y yendo hacia donde estaba mi amiga Ino.

Cuando entré en la sala, ella me abrazó desconsolada.

-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunté.

-M-me a d-deja-jado, ¡Sasuke a cortado conmigo!- gritó ella llorando.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

-M-me a di-dicho que e-está e-namo-morado d-de o-tra p-perso-sona.

-¿Te ha dicho quién?

-S-si

-Dímelo

-N-no s-se co-como re-reaccio-onaras…..E-es N-Naruto.

Mentiría si dijera que no me afectó porque en cierto modo, me impactó bastante.

-¿Te… te dijo algo más?- dijo todavía asombrada.

-N-no… po-porque e-entonces lle-llegó Na-Naruto y Sa-Sas-uke l-le p-pregntó que s-si t-tr h-había d-dejado y él d-di-dijo que n-no p-porque e-sta-tabas m-muy e-enfa-fadada y n-no pu-pudo…

Kakashi entonces llegó donde nosotras, nos dio un vaso de agua a ambos y a Ino una caja de pañuelos de papel. Se sentó en el sillón con nosotras para ayudarme a tranquilizara a mi amiga.

-¿Te dio un consejo? –Dijo él, a lo que yo asentí- llámalos a esos dos y habláis las cosas. Aunque, si estuviera en tu lugar les golpearía.

-Gracias- dije cabizbaja, ya entendí todo lo que le pasaba antes a Naruto y el por qué no me trataba como antes-¿te importa si Ino se queda a comer?- le pregunté.

-No, pero tú cocinas- dijo divertido.

-/-.-''/ ya me lo imaginaba….


	3. Chapter 3

**S.E.I. Capítulo 3**

_Pov: Naruto_

-¿Qué voy ha hacer? Seguro que Ino ya se lo a dicho a Sakura y ella se enfadará mucho conmigo- dijo preocupado tumbado en la cama y tapado con la sábana de la cama de cintura para abajo.

"¡DIOS! Esto me pasa por no hablar las cosas antes… ¿Por qué cojones tenía que salir con Sakura para ocultar que estoy enamorado de Sasuke?" "A si, por intentar olvidarme de él. ¡QUÉ INVECIL SOY!" pensé mientras de me sentaba en el colchón con cara de cabreo (enfadado). "Tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto por el bien de nuestra amistad y el grupo".

Entonces noté que algo me abrazaba pos la espalda.

-¿A qué viene esa cara seria?- dijo Sasuke, que también estaba desnudo y con cara recién levantado.

-No me gusta lo que le hemos hecho a los chicas-dije con tono preocupado.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-dijo él molesto.

-Si Sasuke, me siento mal por haberlas utilizado, y tu ayer fuiste muy duro con Ino de seguro que después de que la rompieras el corazón salió corriendo con Sakura a casa de Kakashi, y con el humor que tenía cuando la llevé para allá, seguro que estará tan cabreada con nosotros que es capaz de romper el grupo y nuestra amistad, y yo te digo una cosa, yo a esas chicas las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas y si tú no piensas hacer nada para evitar perderlas, yo lo haré- dije cortante, toda esta situación no me gustaba nada.

Me levanté y me fui a la ducha, por el momento necesitaba estar solo.

_Pov: Sakura_

Después de comer Ino y yo nos metimos en la sala de ensayo. Estábamos componiendo para desahogarnos y así evitar sacar nuestro carácter asesino y destrozar la casa de Kakashi.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer ahora Sakura?-preguntó mi amiga.

-Nada.

-¡¿Cómo que nada? ¡¿Es que no te duele que nos hayan usado?

-¡Claro que me duele Ino!- la grité de vuelta-¡Joder!

-¿Entonces por qué no has llorado cuando te lo he dicho?

-Porque simplemente no me salen las lágrimas… pero estoy tan dolida como tú.

"TOCK, TOCK" sonó la puerta mientras Kakashi entraba.

-¿Molesto?-preguntó.

-No, tranquilo, bueno Sakura, me tengo que ir ya- dijo Ino yéndose por la puerta sin decir nada más.

-Que peculiar es tu amiga ¿No?- dijo él sentándose al lado mía en la tarima donde estaban todos los instrumentos.

-Sí, lo es- dije con desanimo, apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

-¿Puedo leer lo que habéis escrito?- preguntó alzando la libreta.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Él empezó a leer tranquilamente y yo también lo ice para repasar lo que habíamos escrito.

"_Ni rosas, ni juegotes._

_Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta_

_Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta_

_Mas te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer_

_Con esa carita de galán de feria_

_Con esas promesas que parecen serias_

_No te hagas el sordo escúchame_

_Este corazón ya viene y fue de vuelta_

_El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta_

_Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón_

_Yo no pasaría una noche contigo_

_Que te quede claro si no has entendido_

_Le cambie la letra a tu canción_

_Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete_

_No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor_

_Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete_

_Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor_

_Ya no queda nadie, se acabo la fiesta_

_Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta_

_Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder_

_No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante_

_Yo no necesito ningún vigilante_

_Para ti yo soy mucha mujer_

_Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete_

_No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor_

_Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete_

_Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor_

_Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete_

_No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor…"_

-Es buena, me gusta vuestra forma de descargar toda la ira que tenéis, en un canción- dijo Kakashi amablemente.

-Gracias-dije con la voz quebrada. "OH no, no llores, no llores. Sino lloras delante de Ino, ¿Por qué si delante de él?"

Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y gotas empezaron a surcar mi rostro.

Él se dio cuenta y me abrazó acercándome más. Lloré en su pecho hasta me que calmé.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó mirándome comprensivo.

-Si- limpié mis lágrimas- no sé que me he pasado.

-Te has estado conteniendo hasta que no has aguantado más.

-Posiblemente. Me deshice del abrazo reincorporándome.

Kakashi me cogió una mano.

-Si necesitas algo… hablar, desahogarte…- dijo tranquilo, ese gesto me conmovió mucho, a pesar de que hace unas horas no nos soportábamos, intentaba ayudarme.

-Necesito distraerme y olvidarme de todo esto- dije.

-Vale, ven conmigo- dijo llevándome de la mano.

Le seguí sin decir nada hasta la puerta, abrió un armario que estaba al lado de esta y sacó dos chaquetas de cuero negras y dos cascos de moto.

-Toma, póntelo- dijo tendiéndome uno de cada.

Me lo puse deprisa y bajamos al garaje. En su plaza había un porche negro y tres motos: una verde oscuro, una roja y otra gris, cogimos esta última y nos subimos.

-Sujétate a mi cintura- dijo él.

Lo ice sin dudar y salimos escopetados aventurándonos en la carretera.

Llegamos a una playa donde en la arena había un campo de peintball, aparcamos la moto y fuimos para allá.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado a esto?- preguntó Kakashi mientras nos vestíamos para jugar.

-No, pero sé como se juega- dije aún cabizbaja y cogiendo una pistola.

-De acuerdo, espero que no te importe que vengan unos amigos a jugar con nosotros- dijo él mientras entrábamos en el campo, dentro había dos personas esperándonos- Sakura, te presento a Obito- dijo señalando al chico moreno- y Rin- dijo también señalando a la castaña.

-Hola- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Encantada- dije educadamente.

-Nosotros igual, ya era hora de que Kakashi sentara cabeza con una chica, nos sentíamos mal porque siempre estuviera solo- dijo Obito mientras cogía a Rin por la cintura cariñosamente.

-No es lo que piensas pedazo de zopenco, solo es una amiga- dijo molesto el peligris a la vez que le miraba mal.

-Jejejejejeje- me reí bajito ante tal escena.

Kakashi se giró al oírme y sonrió.

-¿Cómo montamos los equipos?- pregunto Rin.

-Yo iré con Sakura, así podré ver como Obito protege a su novia, ya que estoy harto de que me diga que no la cuido- dijo él.

-Bien- contestó Obito.

-Comencemos- dijimos todos yendo cada uno a su territorio y escondiéndose.

Estaba detrás de una pared de camuflaje, mirando a todo mi alrededor para que no me dieran.

-Sakura-Dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-¡AH!- grité asustada, me giré - No me asustes de esa manera Kakashi.

-perdona, solo quería saber como ibas- dijo bajito.

-Entretenida- dije sin más, no quería recordar lo que me enteré en la mañana.

-Bien. Entonces te explicaré el plan de ataque, cada uno irá por un lado para acorralarlos, porque obviamente irán juntos…

-¿Por qué?

-Obito es asó de bobo y meloso- dijo con tono de desagrado.

-Ya veo

-En marcha entonces

Cada uno hizo la acorado escondiéndonos y esquivando los disparos que nos propinaban. Cuando llegamos ambos a nuestro objetivo, les atacamos, dejándolos totalmente bañados en pintura.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo!- gritó Obito tirado en el suelo.

-Eres un blandengue jajaja- dijo Kakashi mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- y tú un tramposo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hace una estrategia para atacaros?- dije yo con sorna.

Obito me miró sorprendido por el comentario, y luego a su amigo.

-¿Tu amiga ya era así de sarcástica antes de conocerte o esa faceta le salió cuando te conoció?- preguntó el moreno.

-Ya era así cuando la conocí, de hecho, nos conocimos de una manera un poco brusca- dijo Kakashi sonriendo a l vez que se ponía a mi lado.

Obito ayudó a Rin a levantarse, ese gesto me izo recordar un montón de momentos con Naruto y me deprimió de golpe. Se me escapó un sollozo mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mi rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me utilizo de esa manera?- dije bajito para que no me oyeran, cosa que no funcionó porque Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-Perdona, no pensé que…- dijo él abrazándome.

-No es tu culpa, es la mía por acordarme, enserio gracias por animarme aunque solo fuera por un rato- dije yo a la vez que le correspondía el abrazo.

Después de decir eso nos quedamos así por un rato y en silencio.

-Kakashi- se acercó Obito pero cuando me vio llorar se preocupó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

-Mas que hacérmelo, me lo han hecho, pero no te preocupes ya estoy mejor- dije quitándome la lágrimas- ¿Qué os parece si nos bañamos en el mar después de cambiarnos y quitarnos la pintura de encima?

Todos asintieron y nos fuimos a cambiar y luego alquilamos unos bañadores. Rin y yo nos metimos juntas en un baño y los chicos en otro.

-¿Qué te pasaba antes?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-O nada, solo que acabo de sufrir un engaño amoroso y el vernos a ti y a Obito tan cariñosos, me entró nostalgia- dije un poco deprimida.

-Valla, no lo sabía, perdona si te hemos incomodado en algún momento- saltó ella preocupada.

-Tranquila ^^ - dije ya terminando de colocarme en bikini- Kakashi es un gran apoyo en estos momentos, sabe comos distraerme para que no esté triste.

-Si, ya lo he comprobado. Pero es raro- dijo ella ya lista.

-¿Por?

-Digamos que nunca le he visto así con alguien, menos con una chica. Normalmente te dejaría llorar todo o que quisieras tu sola en tu cuarto hasta que se te pasaran todos los males y el iría su bola pasando de todo. ¿Qué le has hecho para que actúe así?

-Sinceramente, nada. De hecho cuando nos conocimos, le insulté sin saber que era él y no nos dejábamos de pinchar para incordiarnos el uno al otro hasta que hicimos el trato de hacer una tregua para conocernos mejor.

-Ahí lo tienes, tú Sakura eras la única chica que se acercaba a él por obligación y has estado de acuerdo. Has tenido las agallas de insultarle en la cara. Eso chica, por eso te trata así, porque no te acercas a él por el dinero y la fama.

-Puede que tengas razón…

_Pov: Kakashi_

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que sales con esa hermosura?- dijo Obito mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Qué? No, no salgo con ella, somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos – dije intentando evita el tema.

-Pues no lo parece, la tratas demasiado bien para ser solo eso.

-No se a que te refieres- dije cansado del tema.

-Amigo, ambos sabemos como eres, nunca eres así con nadie excepto… EXCEPTO QUE ESA CHICA TE GUSTE – dijo él emocionado.

"Estoy perdido, no me dejará tranquilo hasta que se lo diga…" pensé con pesadez.

**Siento, pero siento MUCHIIIIIISIMO la tardanza en subir capítulo, pero es que no estaba inspirada y hasta ahora no he podido subir nada, sumando a la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer. **

**Agradezco millones los comentarios que me habéis dejado, me han animado bastante la verdad. Arigatooooo =^^= **

**Espero que os halla gustado es capítulo y si puedo y mi tiempo m lo permite , subiré pronto l siguiente capítulo.**

**JA NE!**

**Bsts **


	4. Chapter 4

**S.E.I. Cap: 4**

_Pov: Kakashi_

Le fui contando todo a Obito mientras esperábamos a las chicas fuera de los baños.

-Valla… si que tiene carácter la chica- dijo mi amigo cuando terminé el relato.

-Y que lo digas, me sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió quien era y no se disculpó por lo que dijo anteriormente…- dije tranquilo y sonriente.

-Y por eso te gusta ¿He?- dijo burló Obito. Le miré sin expresión alguna y luego volví a mirar al mar- ¡Admítelo ya! ¡Te gusta!- dijo exasperado.

-Umm… podría- dije inpasivo.

-¡Eres irritante!- gritó él enfadado.

-¿Ya estáis peleado otra vez?- oímos la voz de Rin.

Nos giramos y yo no pude sorprenderme ante lo hermosa que estaba Sakura con su bikini negro.

-No, solo es él que no deja de molestarme- dije tranquilo.

-¡Qué te den!- me gritó el Uchiha.

-Cálmate cariño, sabes perfectamente como es…-dijo Rin calmándolo.

Presentía que esos dos se pondrían melosos pronto y decidí irme con Sakura a pasear por la orilla de la playa para ahorrarla un mal trago.

-¿Qué a pasado para que Obito se pusiera así?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Nada en especial, solo no he querido contestarle a una pregunta que ha hecho.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

-Tendrás que sacármelo con cuenta gotas- dije burlón.

Entonces noté como me salpicaba con agua. Empezamos a mojarnos mutuamente entre nosotros y una que otra aguadilla. Hasta que, saliendo del agua, Sakura tropezó con algo, intenté evitar el golpe pero no pude haciendo así que los dos cayéramos al suelo, yo encima, cara a cara y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso accidental. Enseguida me aparté un poco sonrojado.

-Perdona- dije.

-Tranquilo, ha sido sin querer, no hay problema- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Nos levantamos y decidimos volver con los chicos.

_Pov: Naruto_

Estaba esperando en mi casa a que Ino llegara, la había llamado para aclararle las cosas. Sasuke se fue por petición mía, no quería que estuviera presente porque sabía que ella se enfadaría mucho y no dejaría hablar.

"Ding-Dong"

Fui a abrirla al puerta encontrándome a una Ino muy serie y deprimida, con los ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Pasa- dije- espérame en el salón, ahora voy- me metí en mi cuarto y saqué el móvil. Marqué un número y pulsé llamar, esperé un poco hasta que me cogiera la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Shikamaru, ¿Te queda mucho para llegar?

-Solo unos 10 minutos.

-Vale, pues te espero en mi casa, ya sabes donde está.

-Gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa un tiempo, no aguantaba más en la de mis padres.

-No hay de qué, hasta luego.

-Adiós- y colgó.

Me dirigí al salón y ahí estaba Ino mirando la televisión esperándome.

-Perdona por la espera- dije sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-dijo ella seriamente, cosa que no me extrañaba.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por parte de Sasuke y mía por lo que ha pasado.

-¿Por usarnos y engañarnos solo porque queríais esconder que sois gays? Sabéis muy bien que no hacía falta porque Sakura y yo no tenemos nada en contra de la homosexualidad- dijo ella disgustada, la abracé para consolarla, me dolía mucho el haberlas causado tanto dolor por ser un par de idiotas.

-Por eso, por haceros daño y por ser imbéciles, lo escondimos porque nos daba vergüenza y porque no sabíamos qué sentimientos tenía el otro.

-¿Cuándo lo supisteis?

-¿El qué?

-Que erais correspondidos.

-Hace un mes, la noche que nos fuimos a buscaros a ti y a Sakura a tu casa, nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor por una hora, el ascensor se quedó a oscuras, nos liamos, nos confesamos y un montón de cosas más… Creedme cuando te digo que no tenía planeado todo esto que ha pasado. Lo que pasa es que el estúpido de Sasuke es demasiado precipitado y brusco.

Ino se quedó un rato callado analizando todo lo que le había contado.

"Ding-Dong" llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien más?- preguntó ella.

-Si, un amigo de la infancia- contesté tranquilo- viene a quedarse un tiempo a vivir conmigo- me levanté a abrir la puerta.

-Siento haber tardado un poco más, pero me ha pillado un atasco- dijo Shikamaru entrando con sus maletas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pasa al salón mientras deja tus cosas en la habitación de invitados.

-Vale- y se fue.

Estaba dejando todo en la cama pero de repente oí:

-¡SHIKA!

-¡INO!

Fui al salón y me los encontré abrazados, mi plan empezaba con buena pie.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Has crecido mucho!- decía ella contesta y sorprendida.

Y tenía razón, Shikamaru estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Ahora me sacaba una cabeza y media, llevaba una perilla y barba de 3 días, se le notaban mucho las sesiones de gimnasio.

-Tienes razón, estás para comerte- dije gracioso.

-Deja tus comentarios Naruto, ambos sabemos tus tendencias…-dijo Shikamaru.

-Además, no acapares tanto y confórmate con Sasuke- dijo Ino.

-¿Qué? Eso si que no lo sabía- se sorprendió el castaño- Tenía entendido que salía contigo Ino.

-Hasta hace poco si, pero aquí el galán rubiales me lo ha robado y me ha dejado- dramatizó ella.

-Vengo chica, no seas dura con él…- dijo Shika cogiéndola en vilo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Vale, vale…perdonado- dijo ella riéndose- Pero no pienso hacer nada para que Sakura no te dé una tunda cuando te vea, te las tendrás que apañar solito para que te perdone.

-Ufff… con ella si que te ve a costar…- dijo mi amigo.

-Gracias Shikamaru, me das muchos ánimos- dije ofendido- por cierto, baja ya ha Ino que parecéis novios- bromeé y luego me fui a la cocina.

-¡Cállate Idiota!- gritó Ino sonrojada a más no poder.

_Pov: Sakura_

A la mañana siguiente.

Esteba durmiendo hasta que mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas?- dije frustrada, no me gustaba nada despertarme de esa manera y muchísimo menos pronto- ¿Si?

-Sakura…-oí la voz de Naruto, enseguida colgué y lancé el móvil al otro lado de la habitación en un intento de romperlo, pero por lo visto no lo lance con suficiente fuerza y volvió a sonar.

-¡ARRGGG! ¡Se me olvidó que es un pesado de lo peor!- m tapé con la almohada y la colcha la cabeza para dejar de oír el sonido, pero fue inútil- Que alguien le quite la batería a ese estúpido aparato por favor…-dije rogando.

Entonces el sonido cesó de repente, miré y me encontré a un Kakashi con cara de sueño a los pies de mi cama, con la batería en una mano y en la otro el resto del aparto.

-Si no quieres que te llamen a estas horas, apaga el móvil- dijo él somnoliento.

-Perdona, te he despertado. Se me olvidó apagarlo a noche- dije mesándome el pelo.

- Y juraría que era tu ex…. Para lanzarlo con semejante furia…- dijo é a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Acertaste- cogí las partes del móvil y los dejé en la mesita de noche. Me volví tumbar en la cama y él izo lo mismo a mi lado.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera le he dejado hablar.

Kakashi se acomodó de lado para mirarme a la cara y se acercó más a mí, que estaba recostada mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si- dije mirándole a los ojos, negros como la noche y tan atrayentes que cuando los contemplaba era como ver su alma y no existía nada más en el mundo que él y yo- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus ojos?

-No, es la primera vez que me dices que te gusta algo de mí- dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto- dije un poco cabizbaja-No he sido muy amable contigo, perdona.

-No pasa nada- dijo él acariciando mi mejilla- La culpa también es mía por provocarte.

-No hay problema- dije sonriendo.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en silencio por un buen rato, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de acabar con los distancias y besarle, pero en el camino estaba esa incordiosa máscara que siempre llevaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho- dijo él bromeando, le miré seria- Vale, dime.

-No te ofendas pero, ¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?

-Humm…- se quedó pensativo- No me gusta que las mujeres se fijen en mí solo por mi aspecto, quiero que me conozcan antes de verme sin ella.

-Lo veo lógico, lo de fuera no lo es todo.

-Me alegra oír eso, hasta ahora lo único que me decían todas es que eso es una tontería he intentaban quitármela.

-¿Y si te o pidiera yo? ¿Lo harías?

-No lo sé- dijo él acercando un poco más su rostro al mío- Depende para qué sea.

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Piensas que después de verte, iré a las revistas del corazón para contarlo? Creé me, me gusta tener mi vida privada en secreto y sin alborotos.

Cogí un mechón de su pelo y empecé a jugar con él.

-Te creo y confío en que eres así. Solo que ya me engañaron anteriormente y prefiero evitar que eso pase de nuevo- dijo un poco serio.

-¿Qué pasó? Si quieres contármelo claro- no quería forzarlo.

-Hace unos cuantos años estuve saliendo con una persona que estuvo conmigo desde que tengo memoria, y cuando me vio sin máscara lo primero que izo al día siguiente fue ir a los medios de comunicación para tener su momento de fama.

-Ese tipo de gente me dan asco- dije asqueada, realmente no soportaba ese tipos de falsedad- No merecen tenerte ni como amigo.

-Humm… tienes razón- no dejaba de mirarme tiernamente- me gustaría consultar otro tema si no te importa.

-Claro.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? En la playa.

-¿Cuándo nos caímos?

-Si, ¿Qué pensaste?-preguntó

-Pues… sinceramente me sorprendió.

-Igualmente, pero ¿No tuviste la tentación de hacer algo?

-…-me sonrojé muchísimo, porque lo único que quise hacer en ese momento era besarle más profundamente, y ahora me pasaba lo mismo, no sería capaz de decirle eso- Si- dije sin más- ¿Y tú?

-También, pero estoy confuso.

-Confuso-repetí.

-Si, y noto que tu también ¿No?- a sentí.

Nos callamos otra vez. Todo estaba yendo muy deprisa, apenas ayer estaba destrozada por lo de Naruto y hoy tenía unas ganas enormes de besar a Kakashi, estaba muy perdida.

-Kakashi, creo que… necesito que antes de que hablemos de todo esto otra vez, pase un tiempo, corto, una semana, solo dame eso.

-Comprendo, yo también necesito pensar y aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

-Si te parece bien, no se, podríamos seguir como antes.

-¿Peleándonos?-Dijo divertido.

-No bobo, como ahora, estar cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Me parece perfecto- ambos sonreímos.

"Ding-Dong"

-¿Y ahora quién será?- dije fastidiada.

-Yo voy- dijo él dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me levanté y me cambié de ropa, algo cómodo para estar por casa. Después fui al salón y me encontré con Naruto discutiendo con Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté seria.

-Sakura, quiero que me dejes explicarte…

-¿QUÉ? ¡Después de o que has hecho ¿Quieres que te escuche?

-Te pido amablemente que te largues de mi casa- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Otra vez! No te metas, esto no tiene que ver contigo- dijo Naruto.

-Ahí te equivocas- dijo tajante, mientras me ponía al lado de Kakashi- Tiene mucho que ver, porque fue el único que me apoyó, aparte de Ino, cuando me enteré que usaste para esconder que eres Gay y encima me engañabas con Sasuke.

-¿Ahora os lleváis bien? ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Le odiabas!- gritó Naruto.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, ya no somos nada.

Él respiró hondo y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Sé que estás enfadada, cabreada, furiosa… Pero no he venido aquí para discutir, vengo para disculparme.

-Métete tus disculpas por el culo, que eso se te da muy bien- dije tajante, me iba a meter en mi habitación para tomarme una ducha caliente pero Kakashi me paró cogiéndome por la cintura.

-Escúchale y luego haz lo que mejor te parezca, así te quitarás parte de las dudas que tienes- me dijo.

-Entonces te necesitaré a mi lado, puedo enfrentar esto sola.

-De acuerdo- dijo él colocando un mechón rosa detrás de mi oreja.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y Naruto empezó ha hablar, pues sabía de sobra que cuando estaba con ese humor no tenía mucha paciencia. Cuando ya acabó de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, me levanté y fui a la cocina para pensar.

"INNER: Creo que deberíamos perdonarlo…" bebí un vaso de agua "No lo sé, sus razones son claras. Pero eso no quita que aún me duela" "INNER: Mira al lado bueno, ¡Tenemos oportunidad con el cuerazo de Kakashi!"

-Todo esto va demasiado deprisa, necesito que pase un tiempo- dije apoyando las manos en la encimera.

Volví al salón, ellos me miraron preocupados, más el peligris que el otro, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Sakura-Chan…-inició Naruto.

-No intentes consolarme, te perdonaré con el tiempo pero ahora mismo necesito estar sola.

-¿Y el grupo?

-Seguirá como antes, pero no pidas que en tan poco tiempo haga como si nada hubiese pasado. Si Ino está de acuerdo, no hay problema.

-Tenía que consultarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de Shikamaru? Pues, me ha pedido que os consulte que si se puede meter al grupo.

-No hay un problema, dentro de una semana aremos reunión y decidiremos ¿Pero dónde se quedará a vivir?

-Pues… pensé que en mi casa pero Sasuke ya me lo a negado rotundamente y pedírselo a Ino…

-Naruto- dije seria- Eres un cabronazo ¡Es la mejor idea que te he oído decir!-grité emocionada.

Él me miró con cara desencajada sin entender nada.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿O te estas haciendo el tonto? Sé que tramas pedazo de maricón. ¡Quieres enmendar todos tus errores haciendo que esos dos se juntes!

-Jejejeje- se rascó la cabeza- Me has pillado… La verdad, quiero compensaros por todo lo que ha pasado, pero por lo visto solo tengo que encargarme de la rubia- dijo mirándome con cara acusadora.

Me sonrojé tanto que me parecía a un semáforo rojo.

-Yo quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué Sasuke no te dejas tener a Shikamaru en tu casa?- dijo Kakashi.

-Emm…- se sonrojó- digamos que nuestro amigo ya no es como recordábamos y se a puesto en forma…

-O sea, ¡Qué se ha puesto to cachas y cañón! ¡Yo quiero verle!- dije emocionada, ganándome una mirada celosa de mi compañero peliplateado.

-Si, bueno. Yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo Naruto mientras se iba por la puerta. –Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo – y se fue. Dejándome con un Kakashi un poco molesto con mi comentario.

**Holaaaaass espero que os haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo empieza narrado por INO explicando el como recibe a SHIKAMARU en su casa… ¿QUÉ PASARA?**

**Nos leemos xau bsts dew**


	5. Chapter 5

**Superestrella insoportable.**

**Capítulo 5.**

_POV: INO_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sasuke te ha echado de la casa de Naruto?!-grité sorprendida.

Hacía apenas un par de horas que Shikamaru apareció en la puerta de mi casa con las maletas y ahora estábamos preparando la comida, pues le permití quedarse a vivir conmigo porque yo vivo sola desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Lo que oyes-dijo él mientras controlaba lo hoya.

-Recuérdame que cuando le vea le de semejante golpe que el orgullo Uchiha se le saldrá por las orejas-dije molesta y cortando verduras.

Pero Shika me cogió la mano donde tenía el cuchillo y me lo quitó.

-Ya lo hago yo, te veo alterada y no quiero que te cortes-dijo amablemente, cedí sin rechistar y algo sonrojada, me puse con la hoya para seguir removiendo para que no se pegara la comida.

Después de preparar y comer todo, recogimos la mesa y nos dispusimos a instalarle en la casa.

Estaba colocando en la estantería del salón unos libros suyos cuando me topé con una foto. La miré y en ella salíamos Sasuke y yo besándonos en nuestra primera cita. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarla con odio al suelo rompiendo el marco en un montón de cachos- Seguí colocando libros con lágrima en los ojos, cierto es que lo he perdonado, pero recordar que lo que yo creía que era real solo era una gran mentira, me seguía doliendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Shikamaru alarmado.

-Nada-contesté con voz ronca- solo se ha caído una foto.

-Pues permíteme decir que eso más parece hecho a posta-dijo acercándose y ver la foto- Ahora lo entiendo-la cogió y la rompió en un millón de cachitos ante mi mirada anonadada- Listo, se acabó el llorar ¿vale?-preguntó mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con los pulgares de sus manos.

-Sí-asentí abrazándole- no sé que habría hecho si no llegas a estar aquí.

-Seguramente ir a su casa y darle una golpiza inolvidable-dijo gracioso.

Ambos no reímos y continuamos colocando sus cosas, cuando ya terminamos nos sentamos en el salón para ver una película. Pero justo me acordé de una cosa.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha olvidado que el domingo es el cumpleaños de sakura…-dije dándome en la frente.

-¡Ostras! Es verdad, ¿Cumple 18 años no?

-Pues si… dios tengo muchas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo-dije alterada.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-preguntó él.

-Organizar una fiesta sorpresa… ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?!

-Tranquila no te agobies. Te ayudaré a organizar todo-dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para calmarme.

-Gracias Shika-sonreí agradecida.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?

-Sí, quiero hacer una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Tema?

-Umm… no sé aún no lo he pensado… ¿Ninjas? ¿Héroes Marvel?

-¿Qué tal de Piratas? A Sakura siempre le ha encantado ese tipo de películas

-¡Qué gran idea! ¡Me encanta!-dije emocionada abrazándolo.

_POV: SAKURA_

Kakashi y yo tuvimos una comida tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto. Desde que Naruto se había ido no me ha dirigido la palabra. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, pero me daba igual.

Ahora me encuentro en la sala de ensayo del apartamento, componiendo algo pero me había quedado atascada con la letra.

-¡Arg!-me rendí y cogí mi guitarra eléctrica a tocar un poco una canción del grupo.

(Hilary Duff - Wake Up)

There's people talking  
>They talk about me<br>They know my name  
>They think they know everything<br>But they don't know anything about me  
>Give me a dance floor<br>Give me a DJ  
>Play me a record<br>Forget what they say  
>Cause I need to go need to getaway, tonight<br>I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
>I try to make it happen<br>Try to make it alright  
>I know i make mistakes<br>I'm living life day to day  
>It's never really easy but it's okay<p>

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
>Could be New York<br>Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
>London, Paris, maybe Tokyo<br>There's something going on anywhere I go tonight  
>Tonight, yeah tonight<p>

The city's restless  
>It's all around me<br>People emotions  
>Sick of all the same routines<br>And they need to go they need to getaway, tonight  
>I put my makeup on a Saturday night<br>I try to make it happen  
>Try to make it alright<br>I know i make mistakes  
>I'm living life day to day<br>It's never really easy but it's okay

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
>Could be New York<br>Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
>London, Paris, maybe Tokyo<br>There's something going on anywhere I go tonight  
>Tonight, yeah tonight<p>

People all around  
>Everywhere that you go<br>People all around you  
>They don't really know you<br>Everybody's watching like it's some kind of show  
>Everybody's watching they don't really know you now<br>(They don't really know you, they don't really know you)  
>And forever...<p>

Wake up, Wake up  
>Wake up, Wake up<p>

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
>Could be New York<br>Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
>London, Paris, maybe Tokyo<br>There's something going on anywhere I go ..

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
>Could be New York<br>Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
>London, Paris, maybe Tokyo<br>There's something going on anywhere I go tonight  
>Tonight, yeah tonight<p>

Cuando acabé la canción me sentí más relajada.

-Tocas muy bien-oí a mi espalda una voz que ya conocía muy bien.

Me giré encontrándome con el dueño de la casa y suspiré mientras me descolgaba la guitarra y la colocaba en su sitio.

-Gracias-me senté donde estaba mi libreta, cogiéndola para ver si podía continuar con ella.

-"Everytime We Touch"-dijo Kakashi leyendo el título de la canción, se había puesto a mi lado-Tiene buena pinta.

-Pero no tiene lo que yo quiero-digo desanimada.

-Cántala un poco-me animó. Respiré hondo.

"I still hear your voice  
>When you sleep next to me<br>I still feel your touch  
>In my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness  
>But I don't know why… "<p>

-Me gusta mucho pero yo le metería más ritmo, ¿tienes pensada la melodía?-dijo sonriendo de una forma que me deslumbró por completo y me dejó petrificada por un momento.

-Si-volví a coger la guitarra empezando a tocarla.

-Bien, está genial ahora empieza a cantar la letra.

-Pero…-dudé pues no tenía casi nada escrito.

-Venga, yo te ayudaré-dijo colocándose en la batería siguiéndome el ritmo.

(Cascada- Everytime We Touch)

I still hear your voice  
>When you sleep next to me<br>I still feel your touch  
>In my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness  
>But I don't know why<br>Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch  
>I get this feeling,<br>And every time we kiss  
>I swear I can fly,<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side  
>'Cause every time we touch<br>I feel the static,  
>And every time we kiss<br>I reach for the sky,  
>Can't you hear my heart beat slow<br>I can't let you go  
>Want you in my life<p>

Your arms are my castle  
>Your heart is my sky<br>They wipe away tears that I've cried  
>The good and the bad times<br>We've been through them all  
>You make me rise when I fall<p>

'Cause every time we touch  
>I get this feeling,<br>And every time we kiss  
>I swear I can fly,<br>Cna't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side  
>'Cause every time we touch<br>I feel the static,  
>And every time we kiss<br>I reach for the sky,  
>Can't you hear my heart beat slow<br>I can't let you go  
>Want you in my life<p>

'Cause every time we touch  
>I get this feeling,<br>And every time we kiss  
>I swear I can fly,<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side

Cuando terminamos estábamos sedientos y sonrientes porque nos había salido genial.

-¡Wau!-espeté sin creérmelo-¡Ha salido solo! ¡Genial!

-Si...-contestó el cansado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté preocupada.

Vi como él se acercaba a mí con una expresión seria.

-Esto-dijo antes de besarme por sorpresa en los labios, tras un buen rato recuperándome de la sorpresa le correspondí el beso pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cerré mis ojos y profundicé el contacto, besándonos apasionadamente. Noté como él me abrazaba por la cintura y me acercó más hacia sí.

Mientras yo jugaba con su cabello plateado, me encantaba su tacto, su suavidad…desde hace unos días que deseaba tocarlo de esta forma.

Un rato después nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero no rompimos el abrazo.

-…..

**Wolaaaaaaasss**

**Si, Si, lo sé, tardé la vida en publicar pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y luego me desanime muchísimo a continuar por muchísimas razones y tal y cual…**

**Espero que no me odien mucho y continúen leyendo mi Fic porque lo hago por vosotros y por los Reviews que me mandaron mandando ánimos, en espacial a: ****lindajhoa1****.**

**La cual me animó muchísimo a seguir con la historia y me ayudó con ideas y más cosas, enserio gracias :)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y prometo subir el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Un besazo**

**Peace and Love**


End file.
